thegamereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Angry Birds (The best alternative to ZiGGURAT)
Sometimes it seems as if no matter how much we have, we still want more and that's exactly what Rovio, the makers of Angry Birds are banking on. From the first ever Angry Birds game, custom made t-shirts, to stuffed toys and now the latest version of the game, Angry birds Space, which is already at the #1 spot in over 99 countries. The gameplay, thankfully, still keeps to the Angry Birds tradition with all the existing birds and notorious pigs at war with each other. The birds will be shot though a slingshot towards the pigs to dethrone them. But in Space the pigs now come dressed in robotic suits through a wormhole and steal the birds' eggs. The birds must then fly through the wormhole to try and stop them. But unlike in the previous editions of the game (Angry Birds, Angry Birds Seasons and Angry Birds Rio,) the birds do not fly true, so you have to adjust your shots by taking into account the forces of gravity. Environmental obstacles and the birds' unique powers must also be added to the equation, but when you successfully fling a bomb bird into an asteroid field, you'll realize it was worth all the trouble! The right combination of these powerful elements is crucial if you are to get a high score and maximum stars for each level. Space also introduces to four new worlds: Pig Bang, Cold Cuts, Danger Zone, and Eggsteroids. Collecting golden eggs will open a portal that will take the Angry Birds to special video game inspired stages. These stages pay homage to other video games such as Space Invaders, Super Mario Bros and Arkanoid. It also debuts some new birds. The yellow bird has now been transformed into a purple triangular bird which can be aimed in any direction on double tapping once released. Then there's the Ice Bird which turns any structure into a good portion of ice, making it easier for other birds to easily break through. It also provides the Mighty Eagle option. The background music is pretty neat with variations of the Angry Birds theme that now employs brilliant sci-fi effects. The sounds of the birds and the pigs largely remain the same as in the earlier editions. The question we are sure everyone would be asking is with Space what could Rovio possible bring in so that their massive audience and fans are not bored. The Angry Birds franchise has tried to maintain freshness with variations in levels and the addition of new birds to fling at foes. The addition of zero gravity and the gravity-enabled planets gives an excellent break from the simple slingshot experience of the past iterations of Angry Birds. Rovio has promised more levels in the coming months, so you will definitely be flinging birds in space for a long time. --Sammyfun1 is a professional game designer, freelance writer, and troll with awesome hair. He is a professional writer for Kotaku.com and fights crime on the streets by night. Category:Mobile game Category:Physics game Category:"E" rated